


The Confession

by Desparado



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Happy Ending, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desparado/pseuds/Desparado
Summary: Tumblr request: I don't know if you take requests often but can you do a fluff with Jaskier where the reader realises she's in love with him and she's worried about how he might react so she tries to keep it to herself??Contains some swearing.Reader is a mage.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Kudos: 29





	The Confession

Jovial music filled the air as did the sound of laughter and heels tapping on wooden floors. The great hall was brightly lit and decorated with flowers and streams of fabrics, the long tables filled with delicious foods and plenty of wine. Even the guests were bright decorated- wearing luxurious silks, bows and feathers. You smiled as you observed the dancing guests, their feet stepping in rhythm to the bard’s fast paced music. As the crowd spread out, you managed to catch a glimpse of Jaskier as he was singing his heart out and strumming away, skipping amongst the tables and entertaining every guest, including King Foltest himself who has insisted on holding the celebration. “It’s hard to be hiding in a corner when you’re the guest of honour, y/n.” Triss’ voice emerged at your side as she leant against the wall next to you.  
“It’s hard to pretend that I haven’t been to thousands of these before, my dear sister.” You replied, taking a sip from your wine glass.  
“True, and yet how many of them were specifically for you?” She pressed, turning to face you. You could see her smiling out of the corner of your eye and you glanced over at her, “Am I answering that modestly or?” She laughed at your statement and you joined her. You really had missed her laugh; since leaving Aretuza, you barely managed to keep in contact, but the deep bond you two had forged could never be diminished. As the song blended into a slower tune, most of the dancers retired to their tables and Jaskier took centre stage, “Ladies and gentlemen, your majesty, of course we are all here to celebrate the triumphant victory of King Foltest over death itself!” The guests roared and cheered, some hitting the tables as the King gave a humble wave. “But this would not have been possible if not for the valiant efforts of his wise counsel Madam Triss and our travelling heroine Madam Y/n-” Jaskier looked amongst the guests- presumedly for you- as more cheers and bashing of tables filled the room. “-Who risked her life to procure an antidote for our beloved King!” Eventually he caught your eye and a huge grin beamed on his face, he winked at you before turning back to the crowd, just in time to miss your attempt to hide your embarrassment. “And so this next song is an ode to the great mage and her noble sacrifice!” The bard nodded to his bandmates and then the music filled the air once more, this time it was grandiose and epic in melody.  
You rolled your eyes and finished the wine in your glass as Triss chuckled at your reaction. “Now you know how it feels.” A gruff voice called. You both looked over in time to see Geralt wander over and stand on your other side, nodding and raising his wine glass to you as he leant against the wall. “Hey- his songs about you are brilliant! He managed to singlehandedly destroy a common perception of witchers and turned you all into heroes! Don’t say you don’t love it!”  
“I don’t.” Geralt grunted. You looked over at Triss, rolling your eyes again and she giggled at you. “He is very talented.” she admitted, watching him as he rallied the guests into joining him for the chorus. “Talented doesn’t cover it.” You quipped as you quickly placed your empty glass on a waiter’s tray and picked up a full one. “Jaskier has an ear for music no matter the instrument, not to mention he’s an excellent lyricist.” Your companions went quiet and it made you nervous, you turned to look at each of them, catching them sharing a strange look. “What?”  
“Oh nothing.” Triss replied before turning away and sipping on her wine.  
You looked over at Geralt again and he shrugged, “You sound like you’re in love with him.”  
“What? That’s ridiculous- of course not!” You objected, before hearing Triss choke on her drink. You spun round to glare at her as she held her hands up in surrender, “I mean if you want me to be honest, you do light up whenever he’s in the room.”  
“And talk about him when he’s not in the room.” Geralt grumbled.  
“And pretend to be clueless about music just to get him to teach you.” Triss added. They both refused to look you in the eye, opting to stare anywhere else in the room as you took in their words. “Okay so I like talking to him, he’s a great person! And I don’t do the music thing Triss-”  
“Oh please,” The mage interrupted, “I know for a fact that you can play a lute and have done since you were a young girl; yesterday you asked him to ‘teach you some chords’… don’t play innocent with me, sister!” You looked over at Jaskier as he finished his ode to you and bowed to the crowd, winking at one of the guests who began fanning herself rapidly. Were they right? You knew you had grown fond of him; he was handsome, creative and kind-hearted as well as smart, witty, chivalrous and…. oh no, you _were_ in love with him.  
Triss excused herself as she went to talk to one of the nobles, while Geralt remained silently by your side. Jaskier was performing another song- a favourite amongst the guests- and you watched as he smiled and bowed to the women in the crowd. A deep ache formed in your heart- Jaskier was a flirtatious and free-spirited man, he could never hold affections for you… could he? Taking another sip of the wine, you had come to the conclusion that Jaskier could never return your feelings, for he was not the ‘settling down’ type, and so you needed to create some distance between you to allow your heart to heal.  
For the rest of that night, you made sure to avoid Jaskier’s gaze, and distracted yourself by conversing with nobles and other members of the royal court. When it became too much to bear- as you could feel yourself desperately wanting to fully enjoy his performances and bask in the glow of his charm- you left the party early, informing Triss and thanking the King before you retired to your bedchamber. That night your dreams were filled with visions of Jaskier, smiling as he holds his arms out to you; his eyes glancing down at your lips before pulling you close, then your mind would drift into the depths of sleep.

You were already awake when the sun rose, your heart still yearning for Jaskier, more so now that your affections had been identified and labelled. You silently cursed Triss and Geralt for saying anything, wishing they hadn’t noticed and you could continue to pretend it was nothing more than harmless infatuation. In the hopes of avoiding everyone, you went down to breakfast late, only to find Jaskier at the table tuning his lute. You quickly turned and left the room, opting to go into the market for breakfast instead; not seeing Jaskier flick his head up in time to disappointingly watch you leave.  
The late morning air cleared your lungs and you sighed in relief, greeting the city residents as you wandered the markets, filling your basket with fruits and sweet breads. After eating your brunch by the large fountain, you were enjoying the gentle heat of the sun when a familiar musical sound drifted towards you from the market square. Edging closer, you found Jaskier- lute in hand- as a small crowd gathered around him. He was playing the Ode to You, teaching the chorus to his audience and encouraging them to grab dancing partners and have some fun. You leant against a wooden pillar, a smile growing on your face as you watched him laughing and singing as the crowd hung on every word. You were able to fully hear the lyrics this time and it made you blush to hear how he described you… almost like there were affections behind the words? Quickly shaking off the thought, you turned and left to continue your day; again, not seeing how Jaskier managed to see you in the crowd, a forlorn look evident on his face.

“Please Triss, you know her better than anyone… have I upset her?” Jaskier pleaded as he paced the floor. Triss was sat in one of her armchairs, her hand sandwiched between the pages of the book she had been reading before Jaskier burst into her study. “Why do you think you’ve upset her?” She enquired, curiosity finally getting the best of her. “Because ever since I performed her song, she’s been avoiding me! She left the party early- which she NEVER does when I’m performing unless she’s unwell; this morning she saw me at breakfast and couldn’t leave the room fast enough; then this afternoon I was performing the song in the market and she walked away again!” The bard fell into the chair next to Triss with a loud thump and he sighed dramatically. “I’m afraid that I’ve overstepped my mark and ruined my chances with her.” He didn’t notice, but Triss’ eyes widened before she cleared her throat and turned to face him, “Your ‘chances’? You mean you’ve grown fond of her?” Jaskier looked nervous when she asked him that and he swallowed hard before opening his mouth, “Can you promise not to share this if I tell you?” Triss nodded in answer to his question and he leant forward, his voice low, “I think it’s beyond ‘being fond of her’ at this point… I fear that I have fallen in love with her.”  
“And why do you fear it?” Triss pressed, trying very hard to suppress her smile. Jaskier threw his arms in the air and huffed, “Because she’s out of my league! She’s a beautiful, charming, powerful mage with a heart of pure gold and a sunshine smile- she would never want anyone as simple and mortal as me! I wrote the song as my way of sharing my heart without directly admitting anything, but I worry the song has only offended her.” He was staring at the floor as he spoke, his tone dejected and heartbroken. Triss considered her words carefully before taking a breath, “Jaskier, if I know y/n, then I know that she would appreciate you talking to her. I highly doubt that she would find your song offensive, but if she has not been herself then you must reach out.” Triss watched him as he seemed to be taking in her words. “And Jaskier?” He looked up and she met his eyes, “Tell her how you feel, it’ll only harm you now by staying silent and harm her later when she finds out your friendship is false- be brave and tell her the truth, she will be thankful for it, no matter the conclusion.” After Triss spoke, she gently squeezed his knee and smiled warmly at him. The bard returned her smile and stood up, “Thank you, Triss, maybe I will.”

Admiring the sunset from your window, the sky bruising into a beautiful indigo colour, you reflected on the past few days and unconsciously rubbed at the now-healed skin on your forearm. Who knew that manticores would be so possessive over a small blue flower? You chuckled to yourself before stepping away from your window. A small knock at the door surprised you and you froze in place. After a moment of silence, there was another knock at the door, louder this time. “Who is it?” You called out.  
“It’s me.” Jaskier’s voice, “Can I talk to you?” Your heart began to race as you fumbled for an excuse to deny him. “Please, y/n?” He sounded very close to the door and you couldn’t help but feel sorry for him. Taking a deep breath and shaking your shoulders, you moved to the door and opened it slightly, “Yes, Jaskier?” You could seem him through the gap, no lute this time as he was wringing his hands. When he looked at you, a smile appeared on his face before it quickly disappeared and he furrowed his brows, “May I come in?” Going against the voice in your head, you nodded and opened the door wider for him to enter. He hesitated a moment before stepping inside, walking into the centre of the room before swiftly turning round to face you just as you closed the door. You met his gaze and all strength in you melted away, dropping your eyes to the floor as you clasped your hands together. Silence. Maybe he knew; maybe he came because he expected you to admit it to him, upset that you never told him sooner. Perhaps it was time to tell him the truth and let destiny run its course on your friendship. You lifted your head and went to speak, just as Jaskier did the same. When your voices clashed, you both smiled at each other and apologised, laughing when you both interrupted each other again. Jaskier looked away from you and you took it as your opportunity, “I’m sorry, Jaskier-” He looked at you as you spoke. “- for leaving the party early without saying goodbye.”  
“It’s quite alright.” He smiled and it made your heart flutter, “I’m sorry for upsetting you.”  
“Upsetting me? Why do you think you’ve upset me?”  
The bard frowned, “Well, you’ve been avoiding me all day- I saw you leave at breakfast and again in the market… I assumed I’d offended you with my song.” Your eyes widened at his answer and you looked away, embarrassed that he’d seen you.  
“No, no you haven’t offended me at all, I rather enjoyed your song… a little too much.” You whispered the last phrase but it didn’t go unheard. Jaskier took a step closer to you, “Too much?” This is it. It’s time to reveal the truth.   
Taking a deep breath, you squeezed your eyes shut, “I, erm…” You paused, unsure of how to word it. Opening your eyes, you looked over at Jaskier who was watching you, arms folded as his fingers picked at the fabric of his doublet. “Fuck, Jaskier I love you.” You blurted out before turning around and facing the door, your heart thumping against your chest. “I’m sorry I should have told you sooner but I didn’t realise until Triss and Geralt pointed it out yesterday. I’d been avoiding you because I know you don’t feel the same and I was worried about the effect on our fr-” Hands grabbed at your shoulders and span you round, Jaskier’s face had erupted into the most wonderful smile you had ever seen, his eyes crinkled and his teeth shining in the setting sunlight, “I love you too.”  
“Wait, what?”  
“I mean it,” He laughed, “I’ve been slowly becoming more enamoured by you with each day we’ve travelled together, and I wrote the song as my secret confession!” You stared at him wide eyed before a smile finally appeared on your face as you placed a hand on his cheek. Jaskier placed his hands on your waist, gazing down at you in silence. Noting his eyes flicking to your lips, you reached up to his face with your other hand, slowly stroking his cheekbones, pulling him down to capture his lips with yours. He seemed surprised at first but then immediately held you closer, one of his hands sliding up your spine and into your hair. The kiss turned into more as your lips couldn’t bear to be apart, your bodies leaning closer together.

On the other side of the door, Triss smiled to herself as she pulled herself away, proud of you for finally confessing, when she watched Geralt turn the corner and walk towards her. “Have you seen Jaskier and y/n?” He grunted.  
“Oh yes.” She replied, her smile getting bigger, much to his confusion.  
“And?”  
“They’re finally confessing their love for each other.” She grinned before walking back to her study, leaving Geralt to consider her words before a small smile graced his lips. “About fucking time.”


End file.
